


Don't forget me Ranboo | Dream smp

by clingybees



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, IT BECAUSE OF MY TWITTER THREAD, L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Revenge, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), im sorry ig guys, listen to fallen down while reading its even better, twitter you asked for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clingybees/pseuds/clingybees
Summary: Tubbo loses his last life and dies for good but Ranboo forgets and spends days wondering around looking for Tubbo and when someone tells him, he just says “this isn’t real you’re like the voice trying to make me believe things” and continues looking
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Don't forget me Ranboo | Dream smp

**Author's Note:**

> Tw // violence, DEATH, crying, mention panic attack //
> 
> !! Remember this is all based of the dream smp character they portray not the content creators !!
> 
> !!NOT A SHIPPING FIC!!
> 
> I AM NOT SHIPPING TUBBOxRANBOO THAT'S JUST DISGUSTING 
> 
> Enjoy the angst :)

It was a warm night, the light from the lamppost on the side of the prime path lighted the way of the masked man down the wooden path. Most citizens of the dream smp were asleep, no one to notice the criminal had escape from the most secure prison of all time. He was walking down the familiar road towards a tall red and brown building. Being him his massive netherite axe was scrapping the planks of the path leaving this long superficial cut on the wood. The man walked past tommy’s house but stopped before he reached the big Innit hotel, instead he bifurcated toward a smaller black and gray hotel, one that was still in construction. The masked man walked toward the Bee N Boo which was still lit up despite the night being so advanced. The soft warm light emanating from the building made it look homely and charming. The green man didn’t care, he grabbed his axe and swung it over his shoulder has he pushed the wooden door of the hotel wide open revealing his dirty and wet orange prisoner outfit. He heard laughs coming from the second from and walked up the stairs calmly. He tightened his grip on the handle of his purple-y weapon and showed himself to the two boys working on the hotel. Both of them weren’t wearing any armour, thinking they were safe from everything… how wrong they were. They were laughing, joking around talking about their adopted son and their weeding. They look happy… until the taller one, the enderman hybrid, eyes noticed the man starring at them and instantly stopped laughing, his face morphing to a scared expression. His friend, the shorter one asked if everything was alright but before he was told to turn around and look out, the masked man started talking.

“Well, well, well, we met again Tubbo…” he said with a smirk, which you couldn’t see because of the smiling mask but you could hear it. The tone of voice he used was terrifying.

“Dream?” both of the teenagers wondered out loud shocked. Their enemy was supposed to be locked up forever. For Tubbo, seeing this man reopened mental wounds, memories he wanted to forget. He thought back to the vault where he was supposed to die. For the other boy it was strange, hearing this voice he normally heard in his head coming from someone actually talking.  
“what are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be here. You’re supposed to be in the prison forever” Tubbo said in a panicked voice.  
“There’s something I need to do. Something that I didn’t have the chance to do before I was locked up… I didn’t kill you Tubbo; you are still alive.” Dream said in a calm voice sending shivers down the friends’ spines.

“But not for long.”

On these words he jumped toward the brunette boy, axe held up reading to kill. Luckily, Ranboo had the reflexes to grab a shield and block the attack, protecting Tubbo from the powerful weapon. The half-enderman screamed.  
“STOP! You will have to kill me first if you want to kill Tubbo. There’s no Bee N Boo without the bee, no beeduo without Tubbo. Over my dead body will you kill my best fried, I won’t let you kill my husband,” he said in a voice that he tried to make sound confident.  
“I won’t kill you ranboo, you know you are way too valuable too me… its exactly like with tommy! AGAIN, Tubbo is only the pawn, the background character of his own story. I don’t need him, no one needs him! He only a burden that I carry, that you carry, that tommy carries. NO ONES NEEDS HIM, NO ONE NEEDS TUBBO! What did he do? The full l’Manberg revolution could’ve happened without him! What happened during Schlatt’s reign? He got executed because he was not even good enough to be a spy. So really im doing a service to everyone killing him… but mostly I’m doing a favour to myself.” Dream was screaming, he was scary, his voice sounded crazy.  
“That’s were you are wrong dream, Tubbo is not a burden, he’s our friend, he’s my friend. We care about him and unlike you I don’t care if my friends aren’t perfect, I don’t push my friends away because they have flaws, I protect my friends whatever is to happen… Unlike you dream I have friends.”Ranboo said, his voice was steady.

He jumped toward Dream pulling a sword with a small skull engraving on the handle from his back and attacked the tyrant. Dream dodged the sword and instead of fighting back Ranboo he threw his axe directly at Tubbo. The short teen tried to dodge, to avoid the weapon but he was too slow… the axe plunged into his stomach, just under his rib cage, making him fall to floor, bleeding abundantly. Ranboo threw his own weapons down and ran to his best friend who was screaming in pain.

Dream knew his shot was fatal. He knew the boy was going to die for sure so he ran, he ran before someone else would come and bring him back to jail, he took off leaving the teenagers alone in the half-built hotel.

Tubbo was crying, screaming, the pain was intolerable, he knew what was coming. His death was inevitable, at least two of his vital organs were perforated. He looked at Ranboo who held his hand also crying… they both knew it was coming. Tubbo used his last strength to say what he had to say…

“He was wrong you know… I’m not a burden. I did do something that changed everything… it was me who killed dream the first time me and tommy tried to get the disks back… I helped tommy get the disks, without me he probably wouldn’t have gotten them back and L’Manberg wouldn’t the disks back and without the disks, L’Manberg wouldn’t have been able to get its independ- “The brunette boy stooped himself to coughed blood in pain.

“I know Tubbo, I know your not what he says you are…” Ranboo said tears tightening his throat.  
“Ranboo tell Tommy I’m sorry, tell him I’m going to miss him….” Tears were now flooding his cheeks and damping his own and Ranboo’s shirt.  
“You can’t go Tubbo, you can’t leave me, you can’t leave Tommy… I don’t want you to go… I need you.”  
“I’m so sorry big man… don’t forget me please, don’t forget me Ranboo…. I’ll miss yo-“ his words fainted as the life left his body, leaving Ranboo alone hugging a dead body in his arms crying more than he had cried before.

It was then that Sam, Puffy, Tommy, Philza and others arrived alarmed by the screams they had heard… When they saw the two of them on the ground hugging in a pool of blood, the adults froze. Tommy ran to the boys screaming Tubbo’s name in pain. Ranboo looked at the adults surrounding him and couldn’t handle all of these eyes looking at him so he ran, he ran to a familiar room where he had previously been in when times got way too stressful; the panic room.

The tall enderman hybrid sat in a corner hugging his legs crying… he couldn’t believe it. He had done nothing. He didn’t save Tubbo, he didn’t hurt dream, he did nothing. At first, he was only talking to himself but then the voice came. He heard it once more, the dream voice.

“Well, hello…”  
“No, no, no, not you, not now…” he was breaking down, he wasn’t even trying to sound confident anymore.  
“You killed him you know, you should’ve saved him, you should have done better Ranboo its all you fault, if he’s dead…”  
“No, you’re lying, I couldn’t have done anything, I didn’t do anything, you’re lying.”  
“That’s true, you didn’t do anything, you didn’t save him.”

As the voice continued to guilt trip the teenager and make him believe all sorts of things, his stress level was getting dangerously high, the crying and the screaming at the voice didn’t help. The half-enderman passed out… but he hadn’t written what happened in his memory book so he just forgot, forgot all that had happened in the past hours.

The next morning, Ranboo finds himself wondering around the smp looking for Tubbo. He wonders around town, walks down the prime path noticing a long cut in the wood but not making much of it. He walks to the l’Manhole and then to snowchester looking for his platonic husband. After an afternoon of searches, he crosses paths with Puffy, in the field close to Fundy’s pvp arena.  
He calmly asks her “Hey Puffy! Would you have seen Tubbo recently? Its like he’s been ignoring me…have I done something wrong?” She looks at him with sad eyes, almost looking concerned for him.  
“Ranboo… he’s dead…remember?”she softly answers trying to give him a reassuring shoulder squeeze but he moves and walks away from her muttering to himself.  
“No, no, no, this is not real. This is like the dream voice, its yourself making up scenarios. This is all in my head” and then he forgets… once again.  
The tall enderboy walks around the smp for the next days, looking for Tubbo, sometimes asking the same questions to people he crosses paths with. They all respond something along the lines of what Puffy had said the first time and each time he decides to forget it, to not believe it. The adults around the smp start to get worried about him but he chooses to ignore them, until one day he has enough. Ranboo wants to know the truth, he actually wants to know, he’s starting to believe it might actually be true.

He finally decides to ask someone he trusts. He goes to Phil and Techno's house during a blizzard. It’s a very cold and dark night and he couldn’t handle being alone in his house thinking about Tubbo. He walks to the white and brown house and knocks on the door. Philza opens and invites him to sit next to them close to the fire. He looks and them and just gets the question out of his mind, he just asks "Is he actually dead? Tubbo? What happened to him? Tell me I need to know the truth..."  
Phil and Techno looked at each other. The concern in their eyes is visible. Phil looks at Ranboo with a soft and sad look, just like the one Puffy had.  
"I’m sorry... he died. Dream killed him Ranboo, you were there, you held his hand while he died... we found you holding him in your arm just after he died… I’m so sorry mate” Philza pauses and then techno says.  
"then you just ran when you realised, he was gone... we don’t know where you went but the next morning you just showed up and you didn’t remember anything. We tried telling you but you wouldn’t believe us..."  
“No, that can’t be true… Dream is in prison!”  
“He somehow escaped Ranboo, Sam says he got help from the outside.” Philza says softly.  
“But that doesn’t mean Tubbo is dead! He can’t… he’s not… no…” The teen broke down not believing him.

Phil goes."I’m sorry Ranboo" and that’s when Ranboo realizes and remembers… small flashbacks come back to him, he sees Dream throw the axe, he remembers falling to his knees and grabbing Tubbo’s hand and he remembers his best friends last words… he failed him… he did forget him.  
The emotions get too much, and he runs out of the house into the blizzard. He runs to the top of a tall mountain and stands there in the freezing snow and wind crying. He screams at the top of his lungs Tubbo’s name in pain and then whispers to himself.  
"I will make dream pay... not for me, not for the voice I hear in my head... I will make him pay for what he did to Tubbo."  
The pain changed; the sad feeling changed to angry feelings . The wind makes the snow pinch again his skin but he doesn’t care all he cares about his revenge. This was not a villain arc, this was a revenge arc because he’s going to make Dream pay… he’s going to do to Dream what he did to Tubbo. Ranboo was determined to kill Dream, take his last cannon life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first Ao3 fic and i have know idea how this works so dont judge too much :D 
> 
> also i'm french and english is my second language so i don't really know how to write 
> 
> Also twitter made me do this so thank my followers, they asked for the angst :)
> 
> (follow me there pls @clingybees)


End file.
